


Vicarious

by giventofly37 (fits_in_frames)



Series: Prompting Post, December 2008 [5]
Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/giventofly37
Summary: "Olive knew he'd give in, eventually."
Relationships: Ned/Olive Snook
Series: Prompting Post, December 2008 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745002





	Vicarious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for missy307@LJ for the prompt word "vicarious." Unbeta'd, all shortcomings are my own. [Archived May 2020.]

Olive knew he'd give in, eventually. The man's only human, after all, and humans can only go so long without touching someone else. She almost immediately regrets telling him there's no strings attached, but if this is the only way she can get Ned to touch her, well, she'll do what she has to do, so she says nothing.

"Do whatever you like," she says, and before she even finishes her sentence, his hands are all over her, on her waist, on her breasts, on her neck, and then he's kissing her like she's oxygen and he's suffocating. She pretends to fall over and he falls with her, pressing his body into her and he's warm and lithe and even when the strings are firmly attached on her end, even when he moans Chuck's name (he says _charlotte_ , he never calls her Charlotte, but she's pretty sure he's never done a lot of things with her), she doesn't want him to stop, ever.

**Author's Note:**

> {Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fits_in_frames)!}


End file.
